


Bing Bong, Package Delivery! Zemyx lemon

by dracogal1821



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: aka, Ienzo 'bout to get thatu Demyx ding dongAfter a little chit chatting on my Zemyx discord, I wrote a fic inspired by the events of KH3 Re:Mind. Don't worry, there's no spoilers in here, it's just post Re:Mind, when Demyx gets his heart back (unofficially) and takes up a job as an Amazon delivery person.
Relationships: Zemyx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Bing Bong, Package Delivery! Zemyx lemon

As Myde drives the mail truck down the road in Radiant Garden, it taps and beats the steering wheel along with the beat of the song from the radio. He slows down and parks. He jumps down and does a little air guitar move. “Myde, up and early, aren’t we?” Even asks. Myde looks up at Even, holding a coffee mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other. “Yup! I got a…heh heh…special delivery for Ienzo,” Myde says as he wiggles his eyebrows.  
Even rolls his eyes and goes back inside. Myde goes to the back of the truck and grabs the “package.” He quickly goes back to the front, turns off the radio, and walks on over. He rings the doorbell, wriggling in excitement.  
Inside Ienzo’s house  
Ienzo gives a little yawn as he stretches. He sits down at his computer, his cup of hot cocoa steaming next to him. He takes a sip as he logs into Amazon. He clicks his order and is taken aback. ‘Demyx left with your order at 08:57am’ “Wait, he’s…” Before Ienzo could finish, the doorbell rings. Ienzo glances at the time, ’09:28am’ it reads. Ienzo smiles slightly and heads to the front door.  
Outside Ienzo’s house  
The door opens and Myde smiles. “ZoZo!” he says. Ienzo smiles, taking a sip of the hot cocoa. “Myde, I didn’t know you were delivering this earl-” Ienzo stops short as he looks down. Myde’s holding a sizeable box in his pelvis region, causing Ienzo to blush. “I came bright and early to deliver your package!” Myde says all giddy. Ienzo blinks as Myde adjusts the package. “Myde, I-I…” Myde smiles and walks in. “I have nooo ideaaa what you ordered,” he says. “But it sure it heavy!” Myde snickers as he turns around.  
Ienzo shuts the door quickly, placing the mug on the little table by the door. “Myde, what do you think you’re doing!” Ienzo shouts. “I wanted to have a little fun while making deliveries!” Myde says. He pulls his big goofy smile as he wiggles the package. “You weren’t supposed to be delivery today…” Ienzo whispers. “I saw you ordered a package and I asked my coworker if we could swap shifts!” Myde says. Ienzo groans and rubs his face. “This package is for you, dummy,” Ienzo says while rubbing his temple.  
Myde tilts his head and Ienzo walks over. “I got it for our anniversary next week! I ordered it today so there’d be no chance you’d see it.” Ienzo grabs the package and takes it, revealing another package. “Gah!” Ienzo shouts, nearly falling over. Myde smiles and wiggles his package. “Why don’t I deliver your package?” Myde asks, raising an eyebrow.  
Ienzo runs into the bedroom, leaving Myde blinking in confusion. Ienzo locks the door behind him and inspects the package. “Oh thank goodness he didn’t open it,” Ienzo whispers. He opens the package and inspects the contents. He hides the package, but slips a couple objects into his pocket. He opens the door and sticks his head out. “Myde, dear, can you come in here please?”  
Myde heads over and walks in. Ienzo closes the door and turns around. “I wanted to save everything for our anniversary, but I guess I can give you a little sneak peak.” “Huh?” Myde asks, tilting his head. Ienzo strips off his robe and flings it across the room. He pushes Myde onto the bed and crawls over him. “I-I-Ienzo…?” Myde stutters, blushing a bit.  
“Since you do all the work,” Ienzo says, undoing his shirt. A very seductive undertone enters his voice, which causes Myde to shudder a bit. “I wanted to give you a day off…” Ienzo flings his shirt across the room. “Strip,” Ienzo commands. Myde gives a slight nod as he takes off his uniform. Once he’s done, Ienzo stands up and reaches into his pocket. “What’s that?” Myde asks. Ienzo smirks and cracks the mini whip. Myde’s face flushes as Ienzo adjusts his grip on the whip.  
Ienzo cracks the whip again, hitting Myde’s thigh. Myde cries out and clutches the pillow. Ienzo reaches into his other pocket and Myde hears a click. He opens his eyes and sees a small vibrator. Ienzo walks over and sticks a finger in Myde’s hole. Myde moans slighty, moaning again and Ienzo inserts another finger. Ienzo pumps a little while spreading his fingers apart slightly. Myde bucks his hips as Ienzo pulls his fingers out. He inserts the vibrator, making Myde cry out in pleasure.  
It’s small enough to fit completely inside Myde, causing a great moan and big buck of the hips from Myde. Ienzo stands again and readies the whip. “I’m about to deliver a package of my own,” Ienzo says. Myde cracks open an eye and looks over. “An amalgamation of pleasure on your ass and thighs.” Myde coughs, as he’s never heard Ienzo talk like this. Before Myde can get a word out, Ienzo cracks his whip again, hitting his other thigh. Myde cries out again, making Ienzo smirk.  
Crack after crack, moan after moan, Myde yells in pleasure as he releases. Ienzo sets the whip down as he removes the vibrator. Myde is left as a panting mess while Ienzo goes to wash the vibrator off. He comes back and lays down next to Myde. “What did you think?” Ienzo asks, his voice returning to normal. Myde looks over, his eyes completely glazed over in sexual pleasure. “That was the best!” he pants.  
Ienzo smiles and gives Myde a peck on the cheek. “What…came over you?” Myde asks. He takes a big breath and switches on the fan. “You always ‘top me,’ as you put it. So I wanted to change it up a bit, to show how much I love you.” Myde smiles and snuggles into Ienzo. “I love you too,” he says. Ienzo smiles and kisses Myde’s hair. “Now I can’t wait for our anniversary next week!” Myde says. Ienzo laughs and strokes Myde’s hair.  
“Me too, my little water drop.”


End file.
